Mofu Norma
by healylite
Summary: Quppo, Pippo, and Poppo ask Jay to bring Norma over. Soon, she finds herself embarking a quest as the Chosen One for the oresoren, facing perilous enemies and releasing seals, with the reluctant help of the Fun Bunch..
1. Chapter 1: Invite Norma to Visit

I haven't written anything in so long~ I was thinking of this idea for a while but I just decided to actually write it today on a whim! I feel like it's going to be a mix of Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap and Tales of Symphonia...But I'm not sure yet since I'm just writing as I go along...I hope you like it :) And if anyone has any ideas to continue the story, that'd be great~!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Legendia! But I am completely obsessed with it!

Summary: Quppo, Pippo, and Poppo ask Jay to bring Norma over. Soon, she finds herself embarking a quest as the Chosen One for the oresoren, facing perilous enemies and releasing seals, with the reluctant help of the Fun Bunch..

Notes: Sometimes I'll use Japanese sounds because I have the Japanese version, but I'm trying to stick to the English nicknames (I translate them in my head anyway by reflex haha). So instead of ors, the oresoren say kyuu.

Mofu Norma

Chapter One: Invite Norma to Visit

Jay was hard at work, sitting on the floor of his bedroom surrounded by reports and various bits of information, trying to piece together a complex and intricate strategy that would finally declare him the victor against Pippo in chess-

"Jay!" called Poppo, before Jay heard some scampering on the stairs and the oresoren emerged. "Jay!" announced Pippo in immediate succession, and "Jay!" exclaimed Quppo right after him. The three of them looked excited.

"What is it?" asked Jay absentmindedly, studying one of the papers before him.

"Jay! Can you bring Norma here?" asked Pippo.

Norma? Jay thought quickly. Last time she came over she ate all of the muffins...He couldn't just say no to those cute oresoren, so he had to come up with an excuse... "Uh..Norma's probably busy treasure hunting..."

"Please Jay? We need Norma, kyuu!"

"Jay!"

"Jay!"

"Jay!

The three started dancing and chanting his name. Jay sighed, defeated. "Alright, I'll try."

Jay left his house and took the portal to Werites Beacon. He hoped she was out somewhere...He decided to check the inn first. And she was right there.

"I swear, I didn't do it!" snapped Norma, slamming her hands down on the innkeeper's counter. "You can't charge me for something I didn't do! That's just robbery! And robbery is WRONG."

Jay rolled his eyes. Since when did Norma think robbery was wrong?

"I saw you break it!" shot back the innkeeper. "AND you're behind on the rent!"

"Don't change the subject!" said Norma, pointing at him. Jay could practically see smoke emanating from Norma. "5 gald."

"For the vase? But it was worth at least a thousand gald..."

"For the rent!"

"You're three months behind!"

"Come ooon, I'm even giving you a discount! You do NOT wanna miss this deal!" Norma gave him a wink.

"Look, I'm running a business! Five gald is just too little! I have to make a living you know!"

"Well you should have thought about that before you became an innkeeper!" exclaimed Norma. "I mean, it's not MY fault that you're not doing YOUR job! Maybe you should became a florist or something!"

"You take that back!"

Norma crossed her arms and turned around, huffing. Then she spotted Jay. "JJ! Good timing, let's get out of here!" She grabbed Jay's arm and ran out the door.

"Hey what about the vase-"

_Slam_!

"Sh-shouldn't you pay the innkeeper?" tried Jay.

"Let's not worry about little things, JJ," Norma replied. She smiled at him. "Thanks, I was really in a bind there. So what were you doing at the inn? Oh, don't tell me. You were going to pay my rent! Awww, that's so-"

"No. Quppo and Pippo and Poppo want you to visit. Why they want you to visit is beyond me, though..."

"The Scallop Bros invited me? And it's almost dinner time too...Yay! That means free grub! I'm in, let's go!" exclaimed Norma excitedly.

"Did someone say free grub?" called out a familiar voice.

Oh no. Just what he needed...MOSES.

"You offerin' Bubbles free grub? What about your big bro?" asked Moses, ambling to the two.

"Red!" Norma high fived Moses. "Yeah JJ, isn't that kind of rude? Invite Red, too!"

"Norma, what do you know about being rude, you wouldn't even pay for that va-"

"ANYWAY, come on guys, TO JJ'S HOUSE!" shouted Norma, grabbing Jay's and Moses's arms.

"I-I never said Moses could come!" protested Jay.

"Aw shucks, thanks for invitin' me Jay!" said Moses.


	2. Chapter 2: The Chosen One

Chapter Two: The Chosen One

"Man, I'm stuffed. You scallops sure know how to cook!" Norma patted her satisfied stomach.

"We're not scallops!" exclaimed the three oresoren.

"So what'd y'all want us to come for?" asked Moses.

"Actually, we wanted to ask Norma something, kyuu!"

"Told you," said an exasperated Jay. "They didn't want YOU to come Moses."

"Some host you are," grumbled Moses.

"I didn't do it!" said Norma suddenly.

Jay's eyes widened. "You broke something!" he accused.

"I didn't! I just said I didn't, dammit!"

"So that's why the oven wasn't working..."

"It wasn't me! What would I do with an oven!"

"Cook," put in Moses helpfully.

"Yeah," agreed Jay. "You cooked with my oven and broke it!"

"I didn't! I don't even come here that often! When would I cook with it!"

"You were just here yesterday!"

"I don't even know how to cook!" wailed Norma.

"That would be WHY," shouted Jay.

"Y'all sound like an old arguing married couple," said Moses with a smirk.

"Why would I marry someone with a broken oven!" shouted Norma.

"You're the one who broke it!" shouted Jay.

"Jay...we still want to ask Norma something kyuu," said Quppo.

"Oh yeah, let them otters speak," said Moses.

"I-it's not about the oven though is it?" asked Norma. "Because I totally didn't touch it."

_She definitely broke it..._ thought Jay and Moses.

"We think that you're the Chosen One, Norma. Kyuu!" announced Pippo.

"The...the what?" chorused Norma, Jay, and Moses together.

"The Chosen One, kyuu! You match all the signs!" added Poppo.

"You mean loud and bubbly? (Moses) You mean stupid? (Jay)."

Norma crossed her arms. "Hey...One of you said something mean."

"Yeah! The Chosen One is loud and wears all yellow and is a human! Kyuu!" put in Quppo. "And the Chosen One is a crystal eren!"

"I'm sure there are other people who match that description..." mumbled Jay.

"According to the Clam Scriptures, kyuu, one of the signs is that the Chosen One will break an oven!" continued Quppo.

"I said I didn't do it!" said Norma defensively.

"Bubbles, we know it was you," said Moses.

"And the Chosen One is greedy, kyuu. Jay always says you always want money, kyuu," said Pippo.

Norma coughed. "I wouldn't say..._greedy_..."

"You're greedy," said Moses.

"The Chosen One loves to sleep too, kyuu," said Poppo.

"Yeah you're always sleepin' all over the place," said Moses.

"Shut up Red!" huffed Norma.

"What are ya gettin' all angry for, Bubbles?' asked Moses, scratching his head.

"The Chosen One gets angry a lot, loves to eat, and found the Everlight kyuu! It has to be Norma kyuu!" finished Quppo.

"For real? The Clam whatevers say all that?" asked Norma, whirling to face Jay. He just shrugged.

"So will you be our Chosen One, kyuu?" asked Poppo.

"I don't know..."

"Please? kyuu, kyuu, kyuu!" The Scallop Brothers started dancing. Norma fell down to her knees.

"You scallops really know how to get a girl to say yes! Okay, okay! I'll do it!"


End file.
